


Complicated Shit

by JasperKane



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, based off of that one smut audio on youtube lmao, but I'm not gay tho, i don't know homestuck is weird, lemme help you out bro, lemme touch your dick bro, lmao gay bois, no actual smut unless yall want a second chapter, probably misspellings of quadrant titles, quadrants, touch mah bahdeh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperKane/pseuds/JasperKane
Summary: “Dude, what did you even want to come over here for? It’s getting pretty late.”“Man, I don’t know…I just kinda had this FEELIN’. Besides, us two mother fuckers are mother fucking moirails, should be spending more quality time with each other, like real pals.”Basically Gamzee wants some down time with his moirail and it gets gay





	Complicated Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this forever ago and intended to make it actual smut but I couldn't really find the inspiration. If y'all want a chapter 2 with actual smut then comment and I'll do it, I don't have anything better to do with my time i guess I just need a reason. Anyway this is my first "finished" fic so have mercy on my soul for its trashiness please

terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
[TC] Yo, BrO cAn I cOmE oVeR tO yOuR hIvE?  
[CG] WHAT THE FUCK?  
[CG] NO!  
[CG] GAMZEE?  
[CG] YOU BETTER NOT BE THE ONE RINGING MY HIVE DOOR BELL  
[CG]….  
[CG] GAMZEE I SWEAR TO GOG IF I GET UP AND OPEN MY DOOR AND I SEE YOUR STUPID LAZY ASS GRIN ON MY FUCKING PORCH I WILL ACTUALLY STRANGLE YOU  
Karkat grumbled angrily muttering curses under his breath as he sat up and pushed himself away from his desk, marching downstairs and towards the front door. He sighed knowing that he was probably right, his idiotic best friend was more likely than not, outside. He grabbed the handle putting on his angry face, and yanking while turning the knob quickly.  
“I told you not to come over, what the fuck are you doing here!?” The shorter troll shouted angrily. Gamzee had his normal dazed expression on his face, the usual baggy eyes, and surprisingly well done juggalo make up. His lazy grin crawled across his lips.  
“oh…I’m sorry bro. I all up and mother fucking forgot to check my log again to make sure you said it was all chill for me to mother fucking come over…my bad bro” Karkat sighed clearly frustrated.  
“Dude, what did you even want to come over here for? It’s getting pretty late.”  
“Man, I don’t know…I just kinda had this FEELIN’. Besides, us two mother fuckers are mother fucking moirails, should be spending more quality time with each other, like real pals.” Karkat grunted, if he really wanted Gamzee to leave he could probably just tell him to go, he knew that…but…something deep down was telling him to let him stay. He was his moirail after all. The low blood stared at the higher before taking a few steps out of the way dragging the door to the side with him. Gamzee’s face brightened and he walked in after a moment of awkward eye contact that Karkat was avoiding. Once inside, Vantas shut the door, then dragged his hand up to scratch the back of his head.  
“How long do you want to stay over?” Karkat was very hesitant about asking, he knew Gamzee wasn’t afraid to get up in the middle of the night and straight up leave, he’d do it if he felt he didn’t belong where he was, but that’s not what the nubby horned troll wanted. The purple blood didn’t answer his moirail, probably spacing out again. Karkat sighed muttering a few curses to himself. “Do you…want to stay the night? Or some shit?” The pause continued as Gamzee slowly turned around to face his friend.  
“Really?” The red blood looked away feeling a slight blush rise to his cheeks.  
“I mean, it gets pretty dangerous outside when it gets late. You coming over here so late was already a pretty fucking stupid move on your part, you could’ve gotten your self culled…dumb ass..” Gamzee’s low voice vibrated in his throat as he chuckled, a genuine smile brightened his tired looking face.  
“Thanks bro” Karkat was used to seeing his friend smile, he was always smiling since he was also always tripped up on sopour slime but…those smiles seemed so much different than this one. He wasn’t sure. Maybe he was just imagining things. Past him was such an idiot.  
“Uh..Yeah no problem, I guess… my hive has a couple rooms I don’t use, I’ll go clean one out for you. Stay here.” Gamzee nodded and when Karkat came back he was exactly where he left him. Only he looked a lot more spaced out than earlier. “Hey, fuckass, c’mere the rooms clean.” The two walked down the long hall along with its twists and turns leading up to Karkat’s room and the room beside it. Karkat stopped causing Gamzee to bump into him, grunting. “That’s my respite block. I’m only a room away from you so try not to get fucking lost. If you need something just come get me, don’t try to do it yourself because crab dad likes to come out and fuck around, he’ll just cause you more harm then good, okay?” Karkat directed his gaze to his taller friend who was already staring, which startled him. “Jegus fuc- what is it?” He whispered harshly.  
“Nothing, bro. Thanks for helping a brother out.”  
“Yeah, whatever” Karkat walked off into his room shutting the door behind him. He began to remove his shirt and pants as he made his way over to his recuperacoon, stepping in. 

 

Karkat sighed feeling his eyes open. Great. He had woken up. Again. It had been a while since he slept all the way through the night. He closed his eyes and rolled over, laying still for a couple of minutes before something started to feel off. Why was he so close to the wall of his recuperacoon? He usually slept smack dab in the middle, but for some reason he could feel the wall with his foot at the moment. His hand reached up and rubbed his tired eyes as he slowly forced them open. He was met with a grey chest. His eyes widened as he looked up to see Gamzee staring right at him. He jumped, hitting his head on the top of his cocoon.  
“GAMZEE WHAT THE FU- OW! SHIT! WH- what the fuck are you doing in my recuperacoon!?” He brought his voice down by maybe a third of a percent as the taller troll smiled lazily.  
“I mother fucking missed you bro, I went into the other room but then I mother fucking got to thinkin, I came over here to spend time with my best mother fucking friend and I wasn’t even in the same room as him. So I came in here, but you were all up n’ getting yo’ rest on” Karkat felt the blush rise to his cheeks as he remember he was in his boxers, and then even more so when he realized…Gamzee was wearing hardly anything himself. The low blood had never seen his moirail without his shirt on, much less his pants. Gamzee frowned when he heard no response from his friend. “But uh I didn’t mean to go and all up and make you mother fucking uncomfortable, if you want me to leave I can go back to-”  
“NO!” Karkat cleared his throat coughing a couple times having not intended for his response to be so obvious “I mean…you can stay..if- if you want. I don’t really give a fuck, just…uh…if you’re going to, then scoot over I’m practically pressed up against the wall of this stupid fucking cocoon.” Gamzee gave his usual chuckle as he moved over pulling the troll in front of him backwards so his chest pressed against Karkat’s bare back. The shorter of the two felt his blush increase as Gamzee moved his face into the crook of Karkat’s neck. The purple blooded troll wrapped his arms around his moirails waist his hand resting just a bit above the hip, Karkat closed his eyes hoping to at least try to get some sleep but only moments later he felt something move. His bulge began to squirm feeling how close his friend’s hand was to it, he tensed worried Gamzee would feel it move but he didn’t say anything.  
“Bro, are you sure you’re all up and mother fucking down with me staying here with you? You feel really mother fucking tense” Karkat gulped as he attempted to answer that question, his arousal distracting him severely. “…Br-”  
“I’m fine! I just-…” The embarrassed troll sat up shifting himself away from the other. Gamzee propped himself up on his elbow as he stared at his friend’s bare back. His eyes locked on his shoulders and small cute frame a smile gracing his features. Gamzee crept closer to Karkat causing him to shift away as if he was trying to hide something, a frown appeared across his lips. Karkat suddenly felt a pressure on his shoulders that was spread by strong hands, down his back then up again, was his moirail giving him a massage?  
“G-..gamzee what are you doing?” He stuttered as he felt his own shoulders tense even more.  
“Awww don’t worry about it brother, just mother fucking relax. I got you” The surprisingly strong troll began to apply pressure to Karkat’s shoulders as he massaged him, a soft sigh pushing its way from his lips as Gamzee’s fingers worked their magic, they slid down his back under his shoulder blades causing Karkat to wince.  
“Ow fuck, Gamzee that fucking hu-…what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Karkat’s heart was pounding in his chest as he felt his moirails lips against his neck, gently nipping at the sensitive flesh. “Gamzee s-stop”  
“Awww come on Kar bro, what’s with all this mother fucking stopping noise? I said I mother fucking got you, trust me” Karkat snarled.  
“What the fuck makes you think I would be stupid enough to trust y-” He cuts himself off, gritting his teeth in a pathetic attempt to stifle a moan that ultimately still came out. “-Gah-ha- Gamzee seriously we need to stop, wha-what about qu-quadrants?”  
“Mmmh I ain’t tryin’ to hear none of that quadrant noise brother, I’m just tryin’ to help you mother fucking get your relax on” He sounded so calm, so perfectly at peace with what was happening.  
“I really don’t think we shou-fu-fuck” Gamzee’s right hand had completely abandoned the massage and was now tentatively rubbing Karkat’s bulge, which was squirming uncontrollably due to the contact. “Oh god, Gamzee -wa- wait I-” The most shameful noise pushed its way from his lips as his high blood friend continued to toy with his bulge leaving Karkat nothing short of embarrassed and not to mention hot and bothered. Suddenly Gamzee’s hand stilled, causing Karkat’s member to squirm at the lack of attention being given. He would never admit he actually whimpered when his friend stopped. “D-do you have any feelings for me? I-In a mate sprit sort of way?” The troll slowly began to continue his previous actions making his bulge wriggle with excitement.  
“Well yeah bro, but I promise I’ll just be doing you a mother fucking favor. We ain’t gotta make this all complicated and what not” Karkat spun around as quickly as his pleasure filled body would let him. There was a second of hesitation to examine his morail’s eyes before he pulled Gamzee into a heated kiss that portrayed feelings he wasn’t aware he had. The smaller trolls hands traveled through Gamzee’s wild black hair ultimately reaching his horns, forcing a sharp inhale from him. “Bro what are you mother fucking-” Gamzee is cut off by Karkat’s voice in his ear.  
“Can we make shit complicated?” Gamzee could feel his bulge pressing against his new mate sprite’s desperately looking for attention.  
“We can do whatever the mother fuck you want mother fucker” That being said, Karkat yanked his matesprite down starting one of what would be MANY heated kissed.


End file.
